


Don’t Die

by Unhealthycopingmechs



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Keith panics, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance speaks Spanish, M/M, Near Death Experiences, blue lion - Freeform, keith’s pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27548569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unhealthycopingmechs/pseuds/Unhealthycopingmechs
Summary: Prompt: “He could have killed you!”(Written 4-8-2020)
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013706
Kudos: 25





	Don’t Die

Everything was normal. You were making bad jokes over coms while we all pretended like we didn't think they were funny. It was.....nice. Everyone was happy and our mission was almost complete. 

Then everything stopped. A single galra ship with a death wish for you and my entire universe fucking stopped.

It felt like a dream. Everything was hazy and the only sound was a loud ringing in my ears as I watched Blue be shot down. No one seemed to be able to move. We all just looked on in horror as Blue disappeared out of eyesight around the side of Goxetune. 

The feeling of panic arose viciously- finally finding my voice - "SHIRO! DO SOMETHING! PLEASE!". My voice sounding nothing like me - It was high and strangled. "KEITH, YOU AND HUNK GO TAKE DOWN THE GALRA SHIP - ME AND PIDGE WILL GO RETRIEVE LANCE AND BLUE"

.............

"We retrieved Blue, Shiro is tethering him back"

"Can you contact Lance?"

"His com is down"

"WELL? YOUR THE FUCKING TECH GENIUS! FIX IT!"

"Kieth" Shiro warned. "Everyone head to the docking bay"

.............

Back at the docking bay, We all stood around as Shiro docked a very pathetic looking Blue. 

I held my breath as she opened her mouth and everyone rushed inside - the last fucking thing I wanted to do today is watch my team drag my most likely not alive.....friend.....out of his beaten up lion. 

I jumped when Shiro touched my shoulder. He's saying something to me but I can't make out what it is....."he-bad con-bu-ok-asking-you"

At that I shake my head and finally look up - not realizing that i had been staring at the ground. Shiro comes into focus in front of me, I hear something behind him and.....lance. I look over shiros shoulder and there's a breathing- very much alive Lance leaning against Hunk just outside of Blue. 

Lance notices me staring like and idiot and...."Keith". Silence. Everyone goes completely silent. I'm staring at lance like a deer caught in headlights and he's looking at me like he's never seen me before. 

Hunk takes a step back as I walk closer. Lance looks....afraid? Almost like he's expecting me to hurt him? What? Why?   
Oh. The whole "tense and pissed" aura is pry not helping. I take a breath and relax my body- immediately grabbing lance and pulling him into a hug. I nuzzle my face into his neck as he wraps his arms around me. He holds me tight as I do the same. I hadn't even realized i started crying until he pulled back and wiped his thumb over my cheek. 

"I'm okay cariño. I'm just fine. Everything's okay" he says with a gentle smile as he cradles my face in his hand. 

"It could have killed you." says a voice that still doesn't sound like me. "I- I thought....."

"I know. I know you did. I'm sorry Keith. I promise, I'm okay. It won't happen again. I'm okay" 

"Lance.....I need to tel-"

"Hey. Not here okay? We'll talk about that later.....away from all the prying eyes" he chuckles as I look up and see the team staring knowingly at us. "Awe!! Your so cute when you blush!!" He says. 

"Lance I swear to god-"

"Okay, okay I'll stop." He laughs

"I'm glad your okay" I say, suddenly serious again.

"Me too cariño, me too." He says gently as he kisses my temple. 

"NOW. I am in serious need of some gourmet food goo and a bed" Lance announces.

"Food food coming right up! .......as far as the bed goes- You might wanna take it easy for the next couple days though bro. No strenuous activities" Hunk says with a wink.

"OH MY GOD SHUT UP" I yell as both me and Lance blush furiously.


End file.
